Ready When You Are
by Crystalclearluckdragon
Summary: A mysterious thief, a passion for crime, and a bad case for being caught. Can this theif go from enemy who trusts nothing to a friend who is easy to get along with, find out by reading this tale.
1. Chapter 1

Ccld: Hi there just to let yet you know that this is my first story, so any criticism that is offered is welcome in my book no matter how harsh it may be.

Yusuke: Knowing you would probably cry and then blame it on your cousins.

Ccld: Not true, let's see you submit your work to a young authors contest (not one of those school sponsored ones) and when they tell you that you need to rewrite the story because it is way too complicated and not cry. Besides I was 8 and I had an over active imagination.

Kuwabara: Yusuke is right you know you would blame it on your cousin.

Ccld: Okay that is true but it's not my fault I blame them. Anyways this is the first story I have posted or displayed anywhere since I was 8 so that is why I am glad for any criticism offered to me. Now for the disclaimer.

Yusuke: I'll say it!

Ccld: Be my guest.

Yusuke: Ccld does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else that could get her sued because all you would get is 32 cents and a bunch of pocket lint.

Quote: If you try and fail destroy all evidence that you have ever tried.

This was given to me by my friend, so I don't know where it came from.

Prologue:

"This is too easy to be the real thing," Akiko whispered to herself while running down the halls of Koenma's castle. "I sent Koenma my calling card and everything, the least he could've done is put some low class demons in the hallway to try and stop me. I guess he doesn't care if I steal the files on his Spirit Detectives." Akiko stopped in front of the file room in Koenma's office. Placing one of her furry gray wolf ears on the heavy metal door to listen in on anything or anybody in the room she picked up the sound of whispers inside. "So you aren't as stupid as you make yourself seem. I can probably bet those are his Spirit Detectives in there. I'll just mask my energy and change my sent to match that perky Botan's and then they wont know that I'm the thief." Akiko pulled out a lock pick from her sky blue hair that was flowing freely by her mid back. Upon hearing the satisfying click of the lock Akiko fled inside. She quickly ran over to the files under K, judging by the lack of spirit detectives she figures that Koenma hadn't realized which files she was looking for. Finding Kuwabara's easier said than done.

After about seven minutes of searching in each of the compartments she realized that of course Koenma would separate the spirit detectives files from the others so she found hers in stead and burned it to ash. "Now if I were Koenma where would I hide the files on the spirit detectives," Akiko pondered out loud. "Duh in the back where there is a glass case to lock them up in." Akiko rushed to the back only to find the spirit detectives guarding the case. "Have to give him props he is defiantly smarter than you are lead to believe. It's illusion time three, two, one. Okay illusion you run straight in front of then to distract them while I get the files."

The illusion of Akiko ran out to where they were standing. This caught the detectives off guard. The illusion went wide-eyed and started to run to the front of the room while the detectives followed close behind. Akiko laughed mentally as she unlocked the glass case. She grabbed the files and closed the door of the box as silently as one could. Sticking to the shadows she ran towards the front of the room where the door was, she slipped out unnoticed by the spirit detectives. She zoomed down the halls of the castle knowing that when she got to far from the illusion it would disappear in a poof of bright green smoke only to leave a note reading:

_Dear detectives,_

_Thanks for falling for this illusion. You put up a good fight but this bandit is the best in all three realms. I'm sure your files will be of great help to me seeing as though you are my enemies and now I have information on all of you. Oh and by the way please tell Koenma that I have burnt my own file, well acutely I burnt both my files so he no longer has anything on my family or I._

_Love & Lost,_

_Illusive Wolf_

Ccld: So did you like it? I am begging you to help me by giving me any criticism you could give me,

Yusuke: You are pathetic.

Kuwabara: Now you've done it butt head you made her cry.

Kurama: One more time and say it slower this time.

Ccld: Yusuke said I **sob **was pathetic. I'm gonna get Hiei.

Kurama: You don't want to do that. How about we shun him.

Ccld: Okay. Now thank you for reading. Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Ccld: I guess you could you could cal me crazy for stealing Hiei's katana but he hasn't woken up in three days so I thought this might work.

Kurama: Maybe you should return that before he-

Hiei: Where is my sword?

Kurama: To late, I would run if I were you.

Ccld: I'm not afraid I can always hide behind you.

Kurama: Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?

Ccld: Can you say Knocked out?

Kurama: Why?

Ccld: Hey Hiei -laughs nervously- can I help you?

Hiei: Where is my sword?

Ccld: I saw it over in my neighbor's house. Well anyways I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did I would be rich and I'm not so to bad, oh I don't own any other stuff that could get me sued. Oh umm reviews:

Suki-Saki-14: Thank you for your advice. The reason thatI never added their names is because Akiko didn't know them until she stole the files on them. And don't worry about the fetish thingI once ran aroud the neighborhood yelling Foop.

MidnightRosebud: Well I'm glad it caught your attention. Sorry it was so short, this one is pretty short also, it's my sisters fault always wanting the computer when I'm on it.

Quote: There are two types of people in the world, those who think there are two types of people and those who don't.

I heard this one while eavesdropping

Chapter1

"What do you mean the thief got away!" a certain semi lord yelled his face turning cherry red.

"Well you see this Illusive Wolf lives up to the this person chose, the illusions this thief can make are top notch. They acutely have a scent and an energy signature," Kurama stated looking rather upset that he couldn't tell the difference between an illusion and an actual thing.

"So you're telling me that this Illusive Wolf has all of your files and burned both of hers! And this thief was able to escape without even being detected! Why do I even have you as my detectives if you can't even catch one thief! Now I have to tell my father that you can't catch this one on your own so he has to send one of his topnotch detectives to help you!" Koenma shouted knocking some paperwork off his desk in the process.

:Akiko's point of view:

"Now I have to tell my father that you can't catch this one on your own so he has to send one of his topnotch detectives to help you!" Koenma shouted knocking some paperwork off his desk in the process.

"How interesting Koenma has to tell my master to look for his best detective to find me. That is pathetic considering I am his father's best detective," I thought while hanging by one of the posts that decorate Koenma's office.

"Koenma is this really necessary?" the orange haired one asked.

"That's a stupid question which means he's the one called Kuwabara," I came to that conclusion because their files didn't have a picture.

"Koenma you do realize we are being watched don't you?" Hiei asked a smirk crossing his face knowing that I didn't want to be caught.

"Damn I've been fond out," I whispered.

"Well where is this person?" Koenma asked a look of puzzlement on his face.

:Group's point of view:

"Well where is this person?" Koenma asked a look of puzzlement on his face.

" Koenma it's nice to see you!" Akiko exclaimed.

" Suki! What are you doing here?" Koenma asked a bit surprised.

"King Enma, your father sent me to check up on how you were doing in the case. Now since you need some help I'll just phone your father and tell him that I will be helping your spirit detectives," Akiko stated frowning because she has to stay. "Oh and Koenma I'm Known as Akiko in this form."

"Wait how much of the conversation did you hear?" Koenma questioned.

"I didn't hear the very beginning. I heard when you shouted what do you mean the thief got away," Akiko sighed. "Oh by the way Illusive Wolf is a female wolf demon with a human form also known as the greatest thief since Youko Kurama."

"How do you know?" Koenma asked.

"I have my resources," Akiko whispered walking out of the doors to Koenma's office. "I'll just take my old room."

end chapter------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ccld: This was a fun chapter to write.

Hiei: Where is my sword!

Kurama: I would give him the sword if I were you.

Hiei: So she does have it?

Ccld: Dang it Kurama, I didn't give it to him yet because I lost it.

Hiei: You lost it!

Ccld: Did I say that out loud?

Kurama: Yes.

Ccld: Eep I have to go and hide oh look Yusuke and Kuwabara are awake. Please Review Bye!


End file.
